


I've missed you so much

by moonlightstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absence, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Love, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstucky/pseuds/moonlightstucky
Summary: Sono passate cinque settimane, quattro giorni, tredici ore dall'ultima volta in cui hai visto Steve e Bucky. Il loro rientro a casa è decisamente diverso da come ti saresti aspettata.





	I've missed you so much

Sono passate cinque settimane, quattro giorni, tredici ore dall'ultima volta in cui hai visto Steve e Bucky. Non che tu stia contando impazientemente anche i secondi per avere loro notizie, eh. Hai soltanto tolto le pile a tutti gli orologi presenti in casa, perché il ticchettio inesorabile delle lancette aveva cominciato a farti saltare i nervi. Il mese passato è stato un calvario, inutile cercare altre parole che possano descrivere le paturnie mentali che ti hanno tenuta compagnia una volta spente le luci, pronta per addormentarti. Stanno bene? La missione ha avuto delle complicazioni? Sarebbero ritornati da te? Troppi interrogativi e nessun misero messaggio che possa placare le tue ansie e mettere a tacere i cattivi pensieri con cui sei diventata pappa e ciccia. Hai cercato più volte di contattare Steve, dato che Bucky e il cellulare sono due mondi che non collideranno mai, ma sentire la sua voce registrata, che ripete "ehi, sono Steve. Sono desolato di non poterti rispondere adesso, lascia un messaggio e mi libererò da qualsiasi impegno per farmi risentire" ti fa inevitabilmente annacquare la vista e maledire il giorno in cui i due super soldati si sono scontrati con te al supermercato. Poi, presa dai sensi di colpa, maledici te stessa e ti convinci del fatto che, se non li avessi conosciuti, la tua vita non avrebbe avuto dei -seppur brevissimi- momenti felici.

Quando, in un freddo pomeriggio invernale, accucciata ai piedi del divano per ricevere un po' di caldo dal camino acceso, prendi in mano il cellulare e in maniera automatica, senza pensarci, chiami il numero personale di Cap, rimani pietrificata sentendo la sua voce -quella non registrata, per intenderci- rispondere con un tono esausto.  
«Pronto?»  
Taci per qualche secondo, mentre le lacrime affiorano e premono per uscire. Ti è mancato così tanto sentire la sua voce che non riesci ad articolare un singolo suono. Dall'altro lato del cellulare la voce di Bucky chiede di chi si tratta e, schiarendoti la voce, rispondi con un flebile: «sono io».  
Non sei sicura che Steve ti abbia sentito o che possa collegare le due paroline a te, anche perché non c'è alcun dubbio sul fatto che abbia preso il cellulare senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse il mittente.  
Silenzio. Un secondo, due, tre. Rumore di qualcosa che viene strattonato.  
«Y/N? Sei tu?»  
La voce di James è dolce come il miele quando pronuncia il tuo nome ed è scontato che tu scoppi a singhiozzare nel giro di pochissimo. Mormori qualcosa di incomprensibile per confermare e il super soldato tenta in ogni modo di farti smettere di piangere; ogni singhiozzo gli arriva dritto nel petto e lacera il suo cuore, ingigantendo il suo già presente senso di colpa. Ma come puoi fermarti, quando sei stata così in ansia per loro da aver controllato quotidianamente tutte le testate giornalistiche alla ricerca di articoli che li riguardassero?  
«Ascoltami, Y/N: tra poco dobbiamo ritornare in servizio, ma ti giuro sul fatto che mi chiamo James Buchanan Barnes che ritorneremo presto da te, non soltanto per qualche ora. Mi credi?»  
Un barlume di speranza comincia a farsi strada nel tuo cuore addolorato e triste e annuisci appena, sebbene non possa vederti. La fermezza nel suo tono di voce deve significare qualcosa, per forza. Prendi un respiro profondo e ti asciughi le lacrime con la manica del pigiama.  
«Ti credo, Bucky. Non vedo l'ora di rivedervi, mi mancate così tanto.»  
«Ci manchi tanto anche tu, dolcezza. Adesso devo scappare, ricorda che ti amo.»  
«Ti amo anche io Y/N!», senti in sottofondo la voce di Steve e un sorriso leggero, il primo da lungo tempo, si deposita sulle tue labbra.  
«Vi amo anche io ragazzi. Fate sempre attenzione.»

||

I giorni continuano a trascinarsi in maniera confusa l'uno dietro l'altro. Non hai idea se sia lunedì, martedì, o direttamente il fine settimana. Continui a svegliarti soltanto perché la sveglia te lo impone e perché hai ancora un lavoro da portare avanti, sebbene non sia uno dei tuoi periodi migliori e i tuoi bimbi ti tengano impegnata.  
Dopo aver passato la mattinata all'asilo prendi la strada più lunga per tornare a casa e, inevitabilmente, i pensieri più cupi si insinuano nella tua mente già provata dalla mancanza del sonno. Senza accorgertene quasi, tanto eri impegnata a deprimerti, dopo nemmeno mezz'ora ti trovi davanti al portone di casa tua e maneggi con la borsa per trovare le chiavi. Un sospiro abbandona le tue labbra quando metà del suo contenuto si rovescia sul tappetino davanti all'ingresso e ti affretti a recuperare il burro cacao che sta scivolando verso la strada.  
Proprio quando stai per metterci una mano su, un paio di anfibi neri entra nel tuo campo visivo, bloccando il tubetto.  
Grandioso, ci mancava soltanto un incontro oggi, pensi immediatamente e borbotti qualcosa che dovrebbe sembrare un grazie, prima di riprendere l'oggetto e buttarlo alla cieca nella borsa. Non hai proprio voglia di intavolare una conversazione con uno sconosciuto che sembra non intenzionato a muoversi, ma azzardi un'occhiata verso di lui e resti pietrificata.

«S-Steve?», mormori con un filo di voce, con lo sguardo imbambolato sul suo viso stanco, sulla barba che si è fatto crescere dall'ultima volta che vi siete visti, sul principio di sorriso che campeggia sulle sue belle labbra vermiglie.  
«È questa l'accoglienza, bambolina?»  
Ti tiri immediatamente su e gli butti le braccia al collo, seppellendo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre calde lacrime scivolano dai tuoi occhi per raccogliersi sul suo maglione bianco.  
«Sei qui, finalmente.», riesci a dire tra i singhiozzi e percepisci un tocco leggero sulla schiena, talmente leggero che non sembra nemmeno reale. Ti è mancato dannatamente tanto, il tempo passato distante da lui ti ha quasi fatto dimenticare come ci si sente bene tra le braccia della persona che si ama.  
Qualche minuto -e una decina di baci- dopo, ti stacchi da lui e le sue mani esperte asciugano i rimasugli delle lacrime, ormai diventate secche. Sorride e, di rimando, non puoi che fare lo stesso.

Dietro le sue spalle noti la capigliatura di Bucky, legata in una mezza coda, e non esiti a liberarti dalle braccia di Steve per correre in braccio al tuo altro fidanzato, saltandogli letteralmente addosso e cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe. Il super soldato ti prende prontamente e ti stringe così forte che quasi ti manca il respiro. Gli prendi il volto tra le mani e lo tempesti di soffici baci, come a sincerarti che sia proprio davanti a te e che non si tratti di un ennesimo sogno illusorio.  
La risata di Steve in sottofondo ti fa ricordare che siete ancora in un luogo pubblico e che è meglio entrare, se non volete dare spettacolo davanti al vicinato pettegolo. Con un leggero rossore sulle guance scendi da Bucky, prendi la sua mano e lo trascini dentro, dove Steve vi sta già aspettando dopo aver aperto la porta e aver spostato i bagagli in casa.

Quando soltanto voi tre restate nello spazio antistante la porta, allarghi le braccia per accogliere entrambi i ragazzi e stringerli come hai sognato a lungo. Steve si aggrappa al tuo fianco sinistro, mentre Bucky appoggia il braccio sulle tue spalle e accarezza la nuca di Steve, cingendoti con il braccio di metallo il fianco destro. Infili una mano sotto il maglione di Steve, a contatto con la pelle bollente, e l'altra tra i capelli di Bucky, accarezzandoli entrambi e sospirando di sollievo.  
«Stavo diventando pazza, mi siete mancati tantissimo.», spezzi il silenzio poco dopo e la loro presa su di te si rafforza. È Bucky a prendere la parola e, come suo solito, cerca di sdrammatizzare.  
«Ci sei mancata anche tu, soprattutto a Steve. Avresti dovuto sentirlo mentre eravamo in missione, non faceva altro che lamentarsi per non potersi stringere a te la notte e per avere soltanto me come cuscino.»  
Rotea gli occhi in modo scherzoso e riceve una sberla sul petto da Steve, che arrossisce appena.  
«Almeno io non avevo bisogno di nascondere il pacco in missione, quando i pensieri su Y/N diventavano troppo bollenti.»  
Prorompi in una risata e ricevi da Bucky un pizzico sul fianco, che ti fa sobbalzare e perdere la presa sui due uomini.  
«Lieta di sapere che hai pensato a me.», flirti con il moro, sfarfallando le ciglia e mordendoti il labbro inferiore in modo provocante. Steve rilascia il respiro rumorosamente, mentre Bucky abbozza un sorriso malizioso.  
«Oh, non puoi nemmeno immaginare i pensieri che ho fatto su di te -guarda Steve e aggiunge- su di voi.»  
Questa volta è il tuo turno di sospirare e una piacevole sensazione si presenta nel tuo basso ventre. Hai desiderato così tanto i tuoi fidanzati da far male e, adesso, ad averli davanti a te in tutta la loro gloria e a sentire le parole di Bucky la testa gira.

Non senti al momento l'esigenza di chiedere cosa sia andato storto durante la missione da averli tenuti così a lungo lontani da te. Hai soltanto l'esigenza fisica di essere vicina a loro due.  
«Perché non realizzi i tuoi pensieri?»  
Inclini la testa verso la camera da letto e il super soldato non se lo fa ripetere due volte prima di afferrare la tua mano e quella di Steve e trascinarvi nell'altra stanza. Si ferma davanti al letto e vi lascia andare le mani, facendo scorrere il suo sguardo peccaminoso tra te e il suo ragazzo. Un brivido di desiderio ti scorre lungo la schiena e non riesci a trattenerti dallo sfregare le gambe tra loro, alla ricerca di una minima frazione che possa liberarti dall'eccitazione. Bucky coglie il tuo movimento e si avvicina a te lentamente, come se fosse un predatore e tu la sua preda. Ti tira vicino a sé, strattonando i lembi della camicia, e comincia a sbottonarla con una lentezza insopportabile.  
«Bucky...», sospiri, mordendoti il labbro inferiore per trattenere un gemito, e lui punta lo sguardo su Steve, che si è già tolto il maglione ed è a petto nudo.  
«Che cosa dovremmo fare con una ragazza così impaziente, Steve?»  
Il tono di Bucky è roco, basso, e se non lo avessi già sentito prima probabilmente ti mancherebbe poco per venire.  
«Direi di farla aspettare per un po', per vedere quanto le siamo mancati.»  
Giri di scatto la testa verso Steve, il dolce e sensibile Steve, sempre disponibile ad accontentare te, pur di restare in bianco. Che ne è stato di lui? Chi l'ha sostituito con questa versione sensuale a luci rosse?

Un sorrisetto gli adorna le labbra e vieni distolta da lui quando ti ritrovi senza camicia e Bucky comincia a stuzzicare il tuo seno attraverso la stoffa leggera del reggiseno. Gemi a bassa voce, socchiudendo gli occhi per concentrarti sulla sensazione, e senti delle mani che slacciano il bottone dei jeans e li lasciano scivolare lungo le tue gambe. Alzi i piedi per toglierli del tutto e Steve preme il suo corpo muscoloso contro il tuo, permettendoti di sentire il suo desiderio che preme contro la stoffa degli slip.  
Ti scosta i capelli su una spalla e comincia a lasciare dei baci umidi lungo la pelle scoperta, poi fa scivolare le spalline del reggiseno lungo le braccia e slaccia il gancio, liberandoti di quell'indumento che ti stava impedendo di sentire per bene il tocco di Bucky. Reclini all'indietro la testa sul petto muscoloso di Steve e il super soldato ne approfitta per baciarti il collo e il punto sensibile appena dietro l'orecchio.

«Ti sta eccitando il tocco di Bucky, non è vero? Immagina di sentire la lingua sui capezzoli inturgiditi, mentre io lecco via gli umori dalla tua intimità.», ti sussurra all'orecchio e prende tra i denti il lobo, tirandolo appena. È la prima volta che senti Steve parlare così e, tra la sua stimolazione, quella di Bucky e l'implicita promessa di ciò che tra non molto arriverà, ti ritrovi a gemere. Sussurri i loro nomi, in una tacita richiesta di affrettare i tempi e di fare di te tutto quello di cui hanno voglia, e Bucky lascia andare il tuo seno per prenderti per mano e portarti sul letto. Ti sdrai al centro e ti mordi il labbro inferiore, impaziente e desiderosa di trovare piacere al più presto; Steve, intanto, avanza e si inginocchia davanti alle tue gambe. Si abbassa per lasciarti dei baci roventi sul collo, sulle clavicole, sullo spazio che separa i seni, e nel frattempo Bucky ti abbassa gli slip, finché non scivolano fino alle tue caviglie e resti completamente nuda sotto il loro sguardo bramoso.

Ti è capitato di avere rapporti con degli uomini prima di conoscere Steve e Bucky, ma mai prima di loro hai avuto la fortuna di sentirti desiderata per davvero. Dai loro occhi traspare la venerazione che provano nei tuoi confronti, l'amore, la bramosia, ogni sentimento possibile e immaginabile che ti lusinga e ti riscalda il cuore. In momenti come questo ti chiedi cosa hai fatto per meritare non soltanto uno, ma ben due uomini del genere. I tuoi pensieri vengono interrotti quando senti una leggera pressione sul tuo centro pulsante e il tuo sguardo corre su Steve, che ti sta massaggiando con dei movimenti circolari il clitoride. Socchiudi gli occhi per concentrarti sulla sensazione, ma non puoi farlo perché Bucky comincia a passare la lingua sull'areola di un seno e non riesci a trattenerti dal gemere. Intercetti lo sguardo del biondo e l'angolo della bocca sollevato dice soltanto una cosa: ti torturerà finché non lo pregherai di farti venire. Se fosse per te, lo faresti anche ora, ma che gusto ci sarebbe nell'ottenere un orgasmo rapido, dopo più di un mese di lontananza? Perciò tenti di non dare a vedere quanto il suo tocco sia paradisiaco e infili una mano tra i capelli di Bucky, liberandoli dal codino e accarezzandoli delicatamente.

Poco dopo le dita di Cap si spostano sulle grandi labbra e le stimola, mentre con il pollice raccoglie un po' dei tuoi umori. Porta il dito alle labbra e lo lecca, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con te. Il suo gemito gutturale si riverbera fin dentro le tue ossa e l'altro super soldato interrompe la sua dolce tortura.  
«Dovresti sentirla, Buck. La nostra principessa è così bagnata per noi.»  
Non se lo fa ripetere due volte: si solleva dalla posizione che aveva assunto e prende Steve per la nuca, coinvolgendolo in un bacio quasi famelico. Il tuo desiderio, già alto di per sé, raggiunge un livello superiore e non ti accorgi del tuo gemito finché i due non si separano per guardarti con soddisfazione. Li fissi con gli occhi ridotti a fessura e fai scivolare una mano sul tuo corpo, fino a fermarla nel basso ventre. Li stai sfidando e, a giudicare dalla tensione che i loro corpi emanano, non aspettavano altro.  
«Qualcuno ha intenzione di concedermi un orgasmo? Giuro che se non sento le vostre mani -e non solo- su e dentro di me me la vedo da sola.»

Steve fa la prima mossa e ti tira per una caviglia sul bordo del letto, in modo da potersi inginocchiare sul pavimento e spalancarti le gambe con un gesto rapido e impaziente. Senza alcun preavviso inserisce un dito nella tua intimità e comincia a muoverlo ad un ritmo concitato. Bucky, d'altro canto, non è meno efficiente del suo amante: si sistema in modo perpendicolare al tuo corpo e prende tra le labbra un seno, cominciando a torturarlo con la lingua e con i denti. Sospiri per il piacere e giochi con le ciocche del Soldato d'Inverno, con la testa già nell'Iperuranio e rivolta all'orgasmo che a breve raggiungerai, se continueranno così.  
Sei come creta nelle loro mani, così malleabile e scivolosa, per via dell'eccitazione accumulatasi in tutto questo tempo. Continuano con la loro tortura per qualche minuto, mentre registri ogni sensazione, e circondi con la mano la dura erezione di Steve, che blocca momentaneamente il movimento delle sue dita dentro di te, preso alla sprovvista. Ti muovi sulla sua lunghezza inizialmente con lentezza, poi ti conformi al ritmo della lingua di Bucky sul tuo capezzolo. Arrivi a sfiorare le sue palle e un'imprecazione risuona nella camera da letto. Sai bene che non durerà a lungo e lui stesso lo conferma.

«Non posso aspettare oltre, chi vuoi dentro di te, Y/N?», sospira, guardandoti con evidente desiderio e bisogno, mentre senti il suo membro pulsare nel palmo della tua mano.  
Non aspetti nemmeno un secondo per rispondere, come se non ci fosse alcun dubbio sulla risposta.  
«Entrambi.»  
Bucky geme contro la tua pelle, colpito dal tuo tono risoluto ed estasiato dalla vista della tua mano su Steve.

Attraverso una comunicazione silenziosa i due si dividono i compiti: Bucky si solleva dal tuo petto, spostandosi in modo da appoggiare la schiena sul letto e lasciare le gambe penzoloni oltre il bordo e Steve interrompe la sua tortura peccaminosa per appoggiare i piedi sul pavimento, e farti segno di su cavalcare l'altro super soldato. Sei già scivolosa di tuo e non hai bisogno di alcun lubrificante per adattarti alla grandezza di Bucky. Prendi il suo membro in mano e ti sistemi in modo da allinearti con lui e lasciare che ti penetri. Sebbene tu abbia sognato più volte di ricevere uno dei due dentro di te, la sensazione è amplificata oltre ogni limite: ti senti piena e al tempo stesso esigi di sentire di più.  
Ti concedi qualche secondo per abituarti alla sua grandezza, che collide con le tue pareti, e cominci a muovere in circolo i fianchi, accogliendone sempre di più, finché non resta nemmeno un centimetro di distanza a separarvi. Bucky ha appoggiato le mani sui tuoi fianchi e ti guida, mormorando quanto sia stretta e allo stesso tempo perfetta per lui.  
Steve, dietro di te, approfitta del fatto che tu ti sia fermata per prendere fiato e appoggia una mano sul tuo seno, mentre con l'altra stimola il tuo buco attraverso gesti circolari.  
Il respiro ti si blocca quando ti senti penetrare da un suo dito, che pompa aumentando sempre più la velocità.  
Urli il suo nome, ancorandoti con le mani ai lati del torace di Bucky, il quale si solleva sui gomiti per baciarti e assorbire i tuoi gemiti. Non riesci a capire se si tratta di puro piacere o di piacere misto a dolore, fatto sta che un brivido ti scorre lungo la schiena al contatto con la punta di Steve, che si sostituisce alle sue dita.  
E quando comincia a muoversi perdi quel minimo di controllo che stavi mantenendo. Diventi una massa indistinta di mormorii e gemiti, contesa tra due uomini possenti e desiderosi di procurarti piacere in un modo non esattamente delicato, ma efficace, senza dubbio.

Un paio di volte Bucky sguscia fuori da te, segno che sei diventata troppo scivolosa e di conseguenza Steve perde la presa su di te. Non t'importa granché in realtà, perché le mani e le labbra dei due riescono a creare dei diversivi meravigliosi. Dopo non molto senti Bucky pulsare dentro di te, o senti le tue pareti stringersi intorno al suo membro. Ci manca davvero pochissimo perché tu ti lasci andare, ma per qualche ragione non riesci a farti travolgere dall'orgasmo. Anzi, gli occhi ti si riempiono di lacrime e un singhiozzo ti sfugge dalle labbra. Tutto si immobilizza intorno a te, sopra, sotto, avanti, dietro. Bucky si solleva sui gomiti e ti prende il viso tra le mani, guardandoti con le sopracciglia aggrottate, chiaramente preoccupato.  
«Che cosa succede, Y/N? Ti stiamo facendo male?»  
Premuroso come sempre, Steve si affretta ad accarezzarti i capelli, lasciando all'amante il compito di esprimere concerno tramite le parole.  
Non si tratta di male fisico: avete già provato diverse volte la doppia penetrazione e, ad eccezione della prima volta - la più dolorosa - non avete avuto problemi.  
Scuoti lievemente il capo e tiri su con il naso. Aspetti qualche secondo, per essere sicura di non piagnucolare come una bambina, e riservi ad entrambi uno sguardo pieno d'amore.

«Mi siete mancati così tanto che essere finalmente con voi mi sembra un sogno. Sono così felice.»  
Sospiri, come a dimostrarlo, e accenni un sorriso tremolante, sentendo la tensione rilasciare i corpi dei due super soldati.  
Entrambi lasciano un bacio su una parte del tuo corpo - Steve sulla spalla, Bucky sulle labbra - e, dopo un'ulteriore rassicurazione, riprendono a fare magie con il tuo corpo e a farti venire per almeno un paio di volte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Grazie per essere arrivat@ fin qui e aver completato la lettura della mia prima smut Stucky. Spero non sia un totale disastro (in tal caso sii clemente, io e lo smut non siamo intimissimi). Per critiche, errori, commenti e quant'altro sono a vostra disposizione!


End file.
